


《幸存者》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 毁灭是一个缓慢的过程。





	《幸存者》chapter（1）

毁灭是一个缓慢的过程。它像被沙漏遗忘的长河，咆哮着寂静，将你熟悉的一切都颠覆摧折，而你只能为它改变，适者生存。

货币，网络，资源，这颗星球上千百年来建立起的一切都变得原始而残暴。皮肤腐烂的亡者从地狱返回，他们挥舞着狰狞的爪牙，步伐蹒跚却从未停止过，从所有来不及逃离的活物身上撕扯下皮肉和内脏。

所有人都是掠夺者，所有人都是猎物。

谎言和暴力是原则，弱肉强食是常态。

Thor和他的同伴被困在这座教堂12天了，他们耗尽了食物和淡水，在试图闯出墓地聚集的行尸群时，因为其中一人被咬而失败。

“必须做出选择了，Thor。”fandral舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，走到沉默的金发alpha身边，“我们不可能带着Jack突围，他的咬伤几个小时内就可能引起转化。”

“我们不放弃任何人，这是底线。”Thor抄起了一把砍刀，将它探进燃烧着的篝火中加热消毒，“趁病毒扩散前砍掉他的左臂，或许还有救。”

“创面太大了，我们没有止血的药物。”Jack已经开始抽搐痉挛，扎着马尾辫的女alpha皱着眉撕下布条压住他的伤口，“这座教堂可能也撑不过今晚了。”

“Sif……sif……”面色蜡黄的Jack强撑着开口，“Thor说的对，我们……得试试看……”“可你……”“我想活下去……Thor，do it……”

破败的窗户剧烈地震动了起来，一只被啃掉了半个颅骨的行尸嘶叫着撞碎了玻璃，腐烂的皮肉被玻璃尖锐的边缘割得稀碎，却依旧瞪着爆出眼眶的眼珠想要挤进来。

“哧！”Thor从靴子里摸出小刀，干脆利落地刺进了行尸的脑袋。“fandral，准备纱布和绑带，sif，帮我按住Jack。”alpha蹲下身拍了拍同伴的肩膀，“坚持住，bro。”

随即他抬手，一刀断骨。

“啊——！”Jack尖锐地嚎叫了一声，剧烈的挣扎几乎掀翻了sif，接着猛然晕了过去。fandral按住伤口包扎了起来，然而暗红色瞬间浸湿了所有的纱布。

Thor的半张脸都是喷薄而出的鲜血，alpha看着地上同伴被自己砍下的断臂长呼了一口气，扔下刀背过了身。

在灾变开始之前，Jack曾玩笑着说Thor不适合干雇佣兵这一行，但如今他们的处境都别无选择，退出就是死亡。

“Thor，”fandral干涩的声音响起，“血止不住，sorry。”

而就在同时，一声枪响穿破了夜幕，行尸群变得更加躁动了起来，教堂的大门被撞得扑扑落灰。

“掩护我，我去看看。”Thor从窗口看见了一个人影，那个男人身手敏捷矫健，子弹用完了就用枪托，甚至徒手掰裂行尸血肉模糊的头骨，仿佛没有任何东西能阻止他向教堂靠近，“我们现在急需人手。”

雇佣兵挑了一把轻便的机枪，撑着窗框翻出了教堂。alpha的身体紧绷得像一张被张开到极致的弯弓，fandral几个精准的点射击毙了扑向Thor的行尸，让他很快接近了那个几乎鏖战到绝境的男人。

“接着！”Thor扔了一把手枪过去，男人用那双疲惫却警觉的绿眼睛打量了他一眼，随即默契地和雇佣兵背靠背地防御了起来，“只有你一个人？”

“嗯。”男人的声音很沙哑，像是很久没有开口说过话，他扣下扳机，子弹飞过雇佣兵的耳侧，行尸咯咯嘶叫着倒下，“专心。”

两人很快撤回了教堂，fandral过来搜了一遍男人的身，Thor看着同伴避过男人重要部位的手法，恍然大悟：“他是omega？”

“不然呢？”fandral拉了拉男人的背包打开看了一眼，“hey，有点药能救Jack……你叫什么？”“Loki·laufeyson。”omega暗沉沉的绿眼睛扫视了一圈，主动把止血的伤药交了出来，“我在这儿停留几天就走，这是……酬金。”

“你就没想过要搭伙？”Thor看着走到角落坐下的omega，忍不住开口，“今天没人救你的话，你可能就死了。”

“我的同伴都死了。”Loki抬头看了他一眼，omega把脸上的血污擦掉了，露出的五官冷清而深刻，“行尸比成群结队的alpha更好对付。”

“你在灾变之前是做什么的？”Thor毫不在意Loki的敌意，叼着烟在他旁边坐了下来，“你身手不错。”“你先说。”Loki偏了偏头，问Thor要了一根烟。

“雇佣兵。”Thor勾着唇观察Loki的表情，而对方只是意料之中地挑了挑眉毛：“我是缉毒警，你们现在把我扔出去还来得及。”

“放松点，我不碰毒。”Thor难得地笑了一声，拍了拍omega的肩膀，“你自便，我们明天就打算离开了，谢谢你的药。”

上半夜是Thor在守夜，fandral和sif头碰头地围着在教堂空地上燃着的篝火旁祈安眠，alpha查看过伤员的情况后发现Loki已经蜷缩成了灰扑扑的一团，便走过去晃了晃他。

“太冷了就过来。”Thor蹲下身低声道，见omega垂着眼帘摇了摇头，便干脆重新在他身边坐了下来，打算聊聊天提神，“你家人呢？我曾经隶属的组织里，几乎所有雇佣兵都是被从小训练长大的孤儿。”

“你也是？”Loki从衣领里面探出了半张脸，幽绿的眼睛被不远处的火光映照得几乎透明，“我曾经有个弟弟，他在灾变之前病逝了。”“我很抱歉……”“他比我幸运，我宁愿自己也能这样。”Loki撩开了散落在面颊边的乱发，靠近太阳穴的地方有一小圈伤疤，Thor凑近看了看，伤口大约有好几年了，“这是个空包弹，但我向自己开枪时不知道它是。”

“为什么？”Thor有些艰涩的开口，“因为你弟弟的去世？”“哦，不全是......”Omega因为alpha太过靠近的距离缩了缩脖子，他重新把自己关进了壳里，“别问了，Thor，我不想告诉你。”

“well，我很高兴你告诉了我这些。”Thor给Loki点了一支烟，这和酒一样是稀缺品，但他觉得如果这能让Omega放松一些的话就值得，“你可以休息一会儿，我......一直在这儿。”

Loki淡淡地勾了勾唇，枕着自己的背包闭上了眼睛。Thor看着Omega露在阴影之外的面孔，行尸安静了下来，嘶叫和低吼被晚风吹散。

Omega的信息素是甘草和海盐的味道，抱着枪独自守夜的alpha被它萦绕着，意识逐渐有些迷糊。直到......“咣！”突然暴起的男人抄起木棍砸向Thor，雇佣兵反应极快地偏过头，木棍在他的肩膀上砸成了两节，尖锐飞溅的木屑扎进了他的皮肤。

alpha闷哼了一声，抓住了警察细长而结实的小腿，一把将他掼倒在地，压着Omega的胸口捂住了他的嘴。“Don’t do this，Loki.”这像是一场无声的拉锯战，Omega粗喘着在alpha的钳制下剧烈挣扎，但巨大的力量悬殊让他几乎动弹不得，“听着，你不想吵醒我的同伴，他们不会对你手软。”

他们将身体当做武器，用最坚硬的关节攻击对方，像野兽一般肉搏厮打，等着对方筋疲力尽。

Omega的额头上青筋暴起，他试图用手肘去撞击alpha的肋骨，却被他扭着手臂压在了地上。雇佣兵的膝盖抵住了Omega的胯骨，Loki的胸膛剧烈起伏，过分纠缠的肢体接触让Thor背后的衣服被汗水浸湿。“听着，Loki。”Thor一字一顿地用下巴抵住了Omega的耳廓开口，免得Loki用脑袋撞自己，“现在停手，除了我们不会有人知道你想干什么。”

Loki安静了下来，sif似乎被响动惊醒了，迷迷糊糊地撑起身看了一眼，发现两人纠缠交叠的身影时捂着眼睛骂了一句，用外套蒙住了自己的脑袋。

“......我不问你第三遍了，Loki。”Omega几不可见地翻了个白眼，示意和解地踹了踹Thor的小腿。Thor挑着眉毛瞪了他一会儿，直到Loki忍不住再一次挣扎了起来，才松开钳制从他身上翻了下来。

“你得庆幸你碰见的alpha是我，Loki。”Omega恼火地坐了起来，alpha气喘吁吁地抬了抬手，“否则你只有两种死法，被枪杀，或者另一种枪......唔！”

Loki突然一声不吭地抓起地上的沙尘冲着雇佣兵的眼睛扔了过去，Thor下意识地举起手格挡，却看见Omega飞快地向门口跑去，打开了教堂的大门发动了卡车。

“fuck！”alpha抄起枪解决了从门口进来的行尸，跳上了已经起步的卡车。Loki很聪明，他瞄准了行尸最少的方向，只有他一个人的卡车负重极轻，马力全开的情况下不是没有撞开行尸可能闯出去。

黑发omega猛地踩下了油门，几乎要把挂在门上的雇佣兵甩下去，Thor用枪托砸穿了车窗，一拳打在了Loki的脸上。omega闷哼了一声，匕首像是突然出现在手里一般扎进了alpha结实的胳膊，紧绷的肌肉阻碍了匕首刺穿皮肉的力道，Thor怒吼着拽住Loki的衣领把他撞在了门框上，另一只手趁着Omega晕眩时狠狠捏住了他最脆弱的后颈，力道之大以至于能够听见骨节错位的声音。

Loki痛苦地叫了一声，不得不松开方向盘投降。Thor始终没有松手，继续施压的手掌掐得Omega几乎叫不出声，头昏脑胀地被推到了副驾驶座上，两眼通红地看着雇佣兵一边摁着喇叭吸引尸群的注意，一边继续往外飞驰。

“混账！”攻击Omega后颈的腺体这一招，阴险程度不亚于踹alpha的裆部，Loki气得浑身发抖，却碍于雇佣兵暴虐凶悍的面色不敢再挑衅，“无耻卑鄙！”“比不上你。”Thor始终压着车速引导追赶着他们的行尸偏离主干道，此刻终于加速甩掉了它们，绕另一条路回到教堂寻找同伴，“缉毒警？你还真他妈干得出来！”

Omega不吭声了，失去了武器无异于直接宣判了雇佣兵们的死刑，而他方才的确是想偷走他们的卡车和武器。

“Thor！别出声！“教堂四周还是有行尸的嘶叫声，fandral扶着Jack走了过来，看见Thor押着被捆住的Loki下车时，面色瞬间难看了起来，而sif直接照着Omega的肚子狠狠来了几拳，“这家伙怎么处理？！”

“先离开这儿再说。”雇佣兵们把Omega扔进了卡车的车厢，Loki已经撩起了额头前伪装流浪者的碎发，嘴角勾着的笑意邪而冷然，面颊削瘦而眼睛亮得吓人，和之前的颓废沉默判若两人，“他会付出代价。”

卡车前只坐得下两个人，sif之前被Loki狠狠踹了几脚，眼看着还想打他几拳泄愤，被Thor喝止着劝上了前座，让熟悉路线的fandral开车，而自己进后厢看着Loki和Jack。

“听着，我有办法......”“闭嘴。”“我有一个社区。”

Thor抬眼看着Loki，默许他继续说下去。

“我的社区在60公里开外的监狱，那里有现成的围栏挡住行尸，人们在曾经用来给犯人放风的空地上种植食物，我们最近甚至开始尝试饲养鸡和猪......”Loki的语速很快，但咬字清晰，确保Thor听得清清楚楚，“我们有药物，淡水，孩子，医生......你受伤的同伴需要一个可以长期落脚的地方，我可以带你去，人们相信我。”

“那他们信错人了。”“为了我的社区，我做得出任何事。”Loki吸了吸鼻子，他的面色越来越苍白了，Thor看了一眼Omega指印青紫的脖子，神色不明，“我们为了清理监狱里的行尸几乎用光了所有弹药，所以我才会对你们......你们只有三个人，还拖着一个伤员，我以为我一个人能搞定。”

“我凭什么相信你？”Thor掰过Omega的肩膀，撩起他的黑发查看了一下伤势，Loki的后颈骨有些错位了，雇佣兵用拇指按了按，痛得Loki嘶了一声，“不如我们挟持着你占领那个社区，或者干脆杀光你的人也不难。”

“他们从灾变开始就是我的同伴，你们没那么容易接手那个社区。”Loki扭过头看着Thor，他眼睛的形状很漂亮，像某种无害却通灵的食草动物，Thor不得不提醒自己别被迷惑，“如今人就是资源，你们不可能单打独斗太久。”

“别耍花招。”Thor很干脆，如果这是谎言，那Loki就是个极其高明的阴谋家，但雇佣兵的人生中从不畏惧冒险。alpha握拳敲了敲驾驶室那一面的厢壁，卡车停了下来，Thor下车和同伴低声交谈了几句。

Loki闭着眼靠在角落，Jack的状态在他带来药物之后好多了，和Omega沉默地对视着。“别想用我去迷惑Thor。”Jack一字一顿地开口，“必要的时候我会了结自己。””hey，别太紧张。”Loki勾了勾唇，睁开眼睛，“我的社区需要你们的武力，我不会伤害自己人，只要你们......认同我。”

sif的态度依旧很坚决，她在Thor决定前往社区时仍旧表示反对，面色铁青地坐回了副驾驶坐。fandral似乎唯Thor马首是瞻，他没什么异议，顺着Loki给的路线重新启程。

“再给我一支烟。”Thor重新坐在了卡车的车厢里，Loki盘着腿四处打量，仿佛他已经将这几箱武器收入囊中，“我们已经是盟友了，不是吗？”“我们不是。”Thor甚至都没有抬眼看他一眼，“如果你知道我有多讨厌骗子，就该识相点闭嘴。”

“我以为你喜欢我，”Loki前倾着看进Thor的眼底，他的五官凉薄而张扬，Thor开始怀疑自己之前究竟是被什么蒙蔽了，居然相信这个Omega只是一个需要帮助的流浪者，“aren’t you？”

“yeah，”alpha怒极反笑地捏住了Loki的下巴，看着他的面色从得意洋洋的笑意变得越来越难看，“我现在依旧挺想上你，这不妨碍我更想拧断你的脖子。”

越靠近那座监狱，有人烟活动的痕迹就越明显。挡住公路的废墟和弃车都被清理到了一边，有的插着尖锐的长木棍，靠近的行尸全被扎了上去。

Thor替Loki松了绑，Omega和铁丝围栏后守卫的年轻人说了几句，便顺利走了进去。

“先去安顿Jack，然后我带你们去见Peter。”到了熟悉的地界，Loki的神情明显放松了下来，有几个孩子笑闹着跑过来和他打了招呼，怯生生地看着几个杀气腾腾的雇佣兵，“帮我个忙，别吓到孩子。”

监狱的每一个牢房都住着人，病患被安置在地下的隔离区，到处都是冰冷灰色的水泥墙壁，但总好过在外奔波拼命。“Doctor.Stuart是外科医生，Jack不出两个月就能参加摔跤比赛了。”Loki和瘦小的中年男人打了一声招呼，安置好伤员后便带着雇佣兵们去了监狱第二层，“Peter是我一年前遇见的，但他已经比我更熟悉监狱，让他和你们谈吧......至少你们不讨厌他。”

Omega的神色愈发憔悴疲惫，他强撑着让Thor一行人和那个叫Peter·Parker的年轻人见了面，便匆匆离开了。Thor注视着Omega高挑削瘦的背影直到他消失在转角，才收回视线。

Peter介绍的情况和Loki说的差不多，但他显然没什么防心和城府，这也就是Loki才是监狱社区真正决策者的原因。“Loki总有许多办法，没什么是他不能解决的，虽然......我不能说我全都支持。”Peter负责着寻找物资和防御措施，他很快就没空再多说什么了，“但我们中的大部分人都因为他活下去了，这才是事实。”

Peter知道Loki在灾变后为了某些原因杀过人，他不算是个公平正义的警察，但Loki是属于末日的，他适应了这里，所以他生存了下来。

雇佣兵们暂时安置了下来，Thor路过围栏时看见年轻人们正在巡逻，用尖木棍放倒着趴在围栏上嘶叫的行尸，一切井然有序，alpha已经很久没有看见像这样文明世界的迹象了。

Loki的住处在监狱A区的角落，由一间稍大的狱警办公室改造而成，房间的墙上贴着一张偌大的美国地图，做着些标记。

“Peter很聪明，我希望他有朝一日能够完全替代我。”Omega已经简单洗漱过了，湿软的黑发散在肩上，连眼神都是湿漉漉的，“替我向sif道歉，我很少伤害女士......她和fandral是一对，对吗？”

“灾变开始之前，他们正在筹备婚礼。”Thor靠着门框打量着Omega的住处，这里的摆设简单到极点，没什么好看的，但alpha显然并不想走，“我不觉得你会甘心把领导者的地位拱手让人，Loki。”

“谁说我要让了？”Thor走过来坐在房间里唯一的那张桌子边，Loki给他倒了一杯水，“我只是做好了时刻横死的准备......你们这是打算留下来了？”

“我们合作，Loki，你让我有了新的看法。”Thor笑起来的时候喜欢皱眉，alpha站了起来，鼻息落在了Omega的眉心，“你们用食物和药品来交换武器，我和同伴不受你的管辖，但我们会遵守基本的规矩，甚至在必要的时候保护你们。”

“嗯哼。”Loki微微扬了扬下巴，他的额角有些细碎的伤口，Thor曾经感慨于Omega的强韧，而现在，alpha惊叹于他的美丽，“诱人的协议，但我拒绝。”“什么？”“你差点捏断了我的脖子，别想我轻易放过你。”

Thor偏过头亲吻了Omega已经治疗过的后颈，Loki皱着眉掰过alpha的脑袋，咬住了他的下唇。他们都在试探对方，Thor几乎把Omega按进胸膛，而Loki毫不客气地拽住了他微长的金发。

“这不代表什么，Thor。”当他们松开彼此后，Loki干咳了一声别开眼，“你吻技太差了，更何况我讨厌雇佣兵。”“我以为我们已经开始了，”Thor眯了眯欧蓝色的眼睛，弯着腰凑近了Omega微红的耳廓，“那就别和我谈条件，你也没少挑衅我。”

“滚回你自己的地盘上去，混账。”Loki后退了一步，“我们没有开始，也永远不会开始，除非你是个和Omega交换了唾沫就会思春的小处男。”

“你得意不了太久，Loki。”雇佣兵举起双手耸了耸肩，“我们当不了朋友，无论我们是哪种关系，我们就是没法儿当朋友，你感觉得到。”“别总让我想杀了你，Thor。”

“承认你需要帮助就这么难吗？你不是无所不能的，Loki。”  
“Fuck you，Thor.”


End file.
